Curtains and/or temporary walls can be installed across doorways or installed within a building to separate one area from another. In some cases, such curtains include an insulated pad sandwiched between two outer layers of fabric. Quilting or other sewing methods have been used for holding the pad in place between the fabric layers. Such construction, however, may not be suitable in some situations, particularly in food and drug related environments that demand cleanliness and require many surfaces to be periodically washed down and sanitized to remove microorganisms and/or other contaminants.